


And They Were Roomates

by guro_kuro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bad Puns, College, F/M, Female pronouns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Gen, Gender Neutral, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Sleep Deprivation, Underfell Sans (Undertale), bad language, guess an au where monsters werent trapped??, horrible science, if not a bit shorter, reader is a shy extrovert, sans here is just as tall as reader, you are both in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guro_kuro/pseuds/guro_kuro
Summary: You are a biological science major. Your grumpy roomie is a astrophysics major. How the two of you got a dorm together beats you, but now is not the time to fret. You two got a class to pass and no time to waste gas.orcollege AU and uf!sans is your roommate, fluff and puns included
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 60





	And They Were Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 6am instead of sleeping, but i needed that college AU STAT
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“Ok so here’s the plan.”

“we’ve already gone over 10 plans.”

“Ok but this one’s different.”

“no, we are _not_ synthesizing the samples if we do go with the stupid chromosome idea. the strain won’ bind to the proteins.”

“…Ok new plan.”

Tired moans bounce off the walls of your dorm as your lab partner/roomie/pun pal plumps his skeletal body haphazardly across the floor of pillows and blankets and bags of chisps. The sound of the honey mustard flavored chips crunching is muffled underneath his heavy frame.

“when’s the fucking due date for this again?”

You, who had also plumped your human body haphazardly across the pillow floor, strain your neck up to look at the skeleton across from you quizzically. You don’t recall the date and the last time you checked the calendar it was the beginning of the fall semester. You just know the impeding doom you and your partner have brought yourselves into with the wrath of both of your procrastination by putting off the midterm project. If you had anything to say, it was mainly his fault for being so stubborn and hard to work with in the beginning.

You don’t even know why a skeleton whose learning about floating orbs of gas and rocks in space is taking a biology class, but alas, you are far from surprised as you are literally talking to a walking biology display. You doubt you will ever be surprised and will willingly accept anything that is thrown at you at this point. You almost forget Sans’ question with your rambling nonsense, your sleep deprived mind curating the wildest train of thoughts to avoid thinking about the upcoming doom date.

“Most importantly, _wow would you look at the time_ , amiright? Let’s just take a little _small_ nap, some time for sleep for the unrest! Goodnight~ “ You swiftly dodge the question, rolling over onto your stomach as a chorus of chisps crunching sing. What you willfully ignore won’t hurt you, right?

The rustle of more chips sadly breaking was your only warning as a pillow that had been thrown at you for the fifth time collided with the back of your head, sandwiching you between the crumby floor. You would’ve almost knocked out upon fluffy impact if you didn’t feel the shards of all the chips you’ve betrayed protrude into your skin.

“don’ you fuckin’ dare, i’m just as _bone_ -tired as you, but we got a midterm essay to write about. and by the looks of our failin’ grades, we _need_ to pass this.” His voice was hoarse from exhaustion as neither of you had a good wink of sleep. You could already imagine his scowl aimed towards you, his one flashy tooth that always seemed to blind you when you look at it for too long. If only you weren’t restrained by the soft confines of your pillow, you would’ve given him your usual stink eye with the tongue sticking out you do when he was right.

The pillow did nothing but muddle your whines as you flopped over, hair askew and eyes getting droopier with each passing minute. You and Sans have been mulling over project ideas for what felt like half a week for the essay that’s due in about a few days. And if it weren’t for your asshole of a partner, things could’ve gone more swimmingly. Actually, let’s start from the beginning.

-

You are a biological science major. You are a sophomore and are taking a Principles of Biology class that benefits your major. You unknowingly chose one of the ‘difficult’ professors in this field cause you didn’t bother checking ‘Rate My Professor’. Not like you could’ve since you may have signed up for classes at a late notice and there was only one spot left for Dr. Maheswaran. So you weren’t in the position to be picky.

First day as always you get a syllabus, but you weren’t expecting getting a partner as well. You don’t know anyone from your university besides your roomie, never bothered talking to anybody unless necessary in group projects that professors just _love_ to make. You did get to know one other student, Alphys, but your contact with her began to wane. You didn’t really count your roomie to be someone that you have been in contact with, since they had _never_ bothered to introduce themselves _nor_ have you even seen them since they’ve moved in. Your university just sent you a notice of your new roommate that’ll be moving in with you. You’ve only seen them passing by you briskly or seen glimpses of a black, fur-trimmed hood and hear the scratchy dragging of their untied sneakers. Though you would have to say they’re a far better roommate than your previous one. You shudder at the mere thought of _her_ but are endlessly grateful she decided to move out.

Anyways, your shy self was also the reason why you freak out the day before exams cause you missed a day of notes and have no one to refer to. You are still an extrovert at heart but that’s besides the point.

Your partner is Sans the Skeleton. You’ve only seen him wear a familiar black parka with a fur trim and baggy shorts, his sweet kicks kinda clashing with the lazy wardrobe but other than that he looks pretty fashionable in your opinion. He’s a bit burly and around the same height as you, though you like to remind him you’re are just a half-inch taller when you need the upper hand on him in _certain_ situations that call for it. You never _wanted_ to be the type that uses their height as an intimidation factor, but this _skeleton_ just _loves_ to get under your skin. If you had known any better, you would’ve avoided this dude if you had known he would bring the worst out of you.

It appeared he was also not looking forward to this partnership that was bestowed upon either of you. He appeared like he was not looking forward to this class either. After the usual ice-breakers you go through in almost every course you’ve taken, you learned that Sans is a astrophysics major. _Go figure_. Bone Man was way out of his element. Still, you hope the two of you can make it outta here alive. C’s get degrees after all.

He was quiet at first, just idly note-taking during lectures without a care, which was fine and all. After a few days and homework began to be distributed, you were under the impression that having a partner could also mean having a buddy to rely on in class with help and stuff. You were excited! No more anxiety filled nights and shedding tears that roll off your keyboard! And maybe you can make a friend along the way? You may have celebrated a little too early, however.

You have been messaging him one afternoon (how you got his number was a pure miracle, your professor making the class exchange numbers between their partner), asking to compare notes and a little help to better understand certain formulas. But apparently, he had other ideas and would just leave you on read and ignore your question. Already was a great start to your semester.

You hadn’t even said a word besides introductions and really needed help, but Sans the Skeleton had to be an ass. ‘Probably to make up for the one he lacks’ you smugly thought to yourself as you unknowingly answer a question wrong.

One night, you found out that your ‘partner’ turned out to be your ‘roomie’, which you had learned after staying up all night doing another class’ homework. Already the beginning of the semester and you are doing all-nighters. But this downfall of your character granted you the opportunity to actually _see_ your roommate, and you were surprised to see Sans of all people ‘blip’ into existence. At least you thought he did but you chalked it up to him being quiet on his toes. Didn’t startle you any less, not expecting to have any visitors at 3am.

You weren’t the only one startled, as Sans jumped out of his skin at your banshee screaming, nearly toppling over the kitchen counter and knocking over all the objects on top from where he was standing. He whirled his skull around, bright eye lights taking in the scene around him until they fall upon you.

“what the hell was that for?!”

“What do you mean?! Why are you in my dorm?!”

“i live here???”

“Since _when_?! The only person I’ve seen here is my roommate, and even _then_ I haven’t seen- wait,” it finally hits you why his parka was so familiar and you knew you’ve seen those nice untied shoes before. “Ohhhh I see what’s going on here.” Your shoulders slump in relief, not hearing your newly recognized roomie, Sans, grumble and mumble something under his breath.

Since that fateful night, the two of you had embark a series of pettiness towards one another, mainly from you. You had an actual reason to, seeing that Sans was a shitty lab partner. Not only did he still avoid answering your text messages for help, he also distanced himself away from you during lectures. So you took matters into your own hands.

“Ok big guy, what’s the big idea?” You were able to successfully corner him, stopping him right before he left the vending machine with the red Mountain Dew can in his skeletal hand.

“…uh what?” Sans seemed genuinely confused by your choice of words, which you knew made you sound kinda dumb and like a old cartoon character and showed that you lack social skills. You didn’t let that deter you.

“You keep avoiding me and not answering my texts!”

“what texts?” Sans takes a small sip as he boredly looks at you.

“Wha- my texts! About our class! You know, the biology one?! You even read them!”

Sans take a long sip from his can without breaking eye contact with you.

“i did?”

‘The _nerve_ of this guy!’

“Yes! You did! Just, ugh,” you breathe in deeply, cooling the imminent frustration that’s building up. You just _know_ Sans was doing this on purpose! “Can you help me out here? I’ve been having some trouble and-“

“nah.” Sans takes one last swig of his can and promptly swivels around on his heel and heads around the other direction, throwing his can into the trash without looking. If you hadn’t been so pissed off you would’ve whoop out loud.

“Wait wait wait!” You run in front of his tracks, laying your hands out in a non-threatening manner, as if _he_ was the one angry about all this.

“Look I don’t know what caused us to be on the wrong foot, so let’s just start over, yea?” You gave him your best smile and give your hand out and introduce yourself. You were so caught up in the moment on trying to win over the guy that you didn’t see the mischievous glint in his eye and his already sharp toothed grin grow anymore sharper.

“well alright. the names sans, sans the skeleton.” He accepts your handshake and you almost believed that he had forgiven you for whatever caused him to hate you. Wrong. Instead of the feeling of relief and your first time feeling magical bones, you felt a hot _SHOCK_ shudder through your frame, your hand still around the boney hand.

You stand stock still, even as Sans removes his hand from yours and cackles aloud, waving the hand you just shook and revealing the contraption that dealt the shitty joke.

“always gets ‘em everytime, eh heh heh.” Sans wiped off a magical tear that wasn’t there, now looking over to your silent stilled body as you bore your eyes into him with a faraway stare. Sans begins to visibly sweat as he didn’t entail this reaction from you, nor from any human he’s come across so far.

“uhhh kid? ya still here with the land of the living?” Sans dared to stick his hand out, debating to poke you with caution. Your brain finally caught up in the moment after your _shock_ (ha).

“What. The. HELL!!!” You raise your arms above and angrily clench your fists, doing some weird hand pumping to fully express your anger. Sans backs up slowly with mild surprise written on his face as you broke out of your haze and were fuming.

After your short tantrum, you decided to bring in the big guns.

You straightened up your back and squared your shoulders. The cautious stance Sans was in dissolved once he noticed a change in your demeanor, following along with a scowl as he too straightened up his posture.

But it was not enough.

The one inch you got over him and the glare you shot at him gave him what you wanted. This was the first time you brought height difference into this, even though it wasn’t much.

Silence permeated between the two of you.

You were the first one to break it, speaking loud and clear.

“What’s your problem, man?” Sans scoffs, looking irritated.

“my problem? you’re the one hounding after my non-existent ass!”

“I just wanted help from my lab partner!”

“do i look like the type to help out? nonetheless for a _human?_ ” You quirk an eyebrow up, folding your arms in disbelief.

“You know specisim isn’t tolerated in the school, right?”

“not like they ever tolerated us in the first place.”

Your demeanor softens just little bit at that, understanding his point. Still unwarranted for him to be an ass.

“Alright, alright fine. How about I help you with something in turn? What do you need for me to do to make this fair?” You open your palms outward and waggle your fingers, a gesture that says “lay it on me”.

“do i look like the type that needs help?” You had to check him out, eyes lingering across his untied shoes.

“Do you need help tying your shoes? I can help wi-“

“no i don’t need help with that shit! it’s a fuckin’ style of choice.”

“Ok, ok, just in case I know many different styles to tie-“

“no!”

“Ok, so! How about with any of your classes, huh? You’re a astrophysics major, yeah? How you fairing in a biology class?”

Sans crosses his arms, a move you mark as defensive. _Bingo_.

Before he can counteract, you go in for the kill.

“I can help you with Dr. Maheswaran’s class! We could both work together and get through assignments easily!” You smugly grin down at him.

“yea, _nova_ -fense buddy, ain’t you a biological science major? isn’t this supposed to be yer thing?”

Your smugness slightly cracks, but no biggie. Not _everyone_ was good at what they like doing.

“…Yes, BUT!! That doesn’t mean we can’t work together. Two heads are better than one numb skull.” You reach up and flick his… non-existent nose where it should be. You just end up flicking hard bone, hurting your fingernail. Also causing Sans to swat at your hands.

“Also, we have that midterm essay to do, so we already have to work together-“

“say what now”

You raise your eyebrows in perplexment. “Didn’t you read the syllabus she gave us? The paper we got on the first day?”

You were once again greeted by silence.

-

And thus began your partnership with Sans the idiot skeleton who doesn’t read syllabuses. And how it might have been a bit too late to truly partner up since it was already two weeks into the semester and the midterm was right around the corner. And apparently, this essay takes up half a semester to do. Go figure.

Nonetheless, the two of you began a turn for the better. You don’t recall how many times you spent the night with him studying late at night whether in your dorm or library. Your favorite study hangouts where somewhere quiet. Your extroverted monkey brain just loves to get as much attention from anyone that dares look in the proximity of your being and takes it as an engagement of conversation.

How you don’t have any friends despite your social butterfly personality, you don’t know.

…Or do you?

Well with the start of your study sessions, you began to learn more about Sans. For one, he was pretty funny. And you were _ashamed_ to admit it.

It was low-tier humor. Shunned by many, never to be spoken. And you loved it. You never thought of yourself as the one to enjoy _puns._

When he first used one during your confrontation, it was a space one and you didn’t even realize it. The second time was during the first study session you had with him.

You guys decided to hangout in your dorms. Since this was your first study session ever with somebody else, you wanted to go all out. And to convince him it was the best decision he made ever in his life.

So you got as many snacks your broke college ass could afford reasonably. Varied from sweet stuff to hot stuff to ‘what the hell’ stuff. ‘What the hell’ stuff consisted of what you can only possibly describe as questionable motives if it fell into the wrong hands. And it did.

Once it was time and Sans got back from his late-night class, the two of you got together in the shared living room.

“damn, do you do this with all the guys you bring over or am i just special?” he drawled, eyeing all the goodies that laid on the IKEA coffee table and blankets strewn everywhere.

“Ha ha ha, yea just sit your boney ass over there so we can get it on.”

“woah woah, thought we supposed to study, not get in my pants?”

“What- you’re not wearing pants your wearing shorts.”

“and now yer bein a pain in my _coccyx_.” You looked up at him from where you were seated on the plush floor questioningly. Until your monkey biological science major brain caught up with you and you barked out a laugh, unprepared for the joke.

You missed the enlightenment on Sans’ skull, a genuine smile instead of a harsh scowl edge upwards.

After your moment, you wipe a tear off. “Oh man, that was… that was good. Alright sit your coccyx down already.”

The two of you embark through the night, reading through the textbook material and comparing notes from the lecture you took of. You learned that Sans snacks more on the spicy stuff than the sweet ones. He has yet to eat any of the ‘what the hell’ snacks. That is about to change.

“Hey, how about we try a lil’ something different?” You look at Sans whose across from you, laying on side and twiddling with a pen.

You make a move and grab the weapon of your choice, a condiment bottle. Sans looks up from his notebook and quirks an eyebrow at what you are doing.

“You know those study hacks, where you reward yourself with a little treat if you answer correctly? And it apparently works and makes you able to remember?”

“uh yea?”

“Well, this is gonna be the opposite of that. Whenever we get something wrong, we punish ourselves. Dealers choice.”

“heh, sure. i’m down.”

“Alright, I’ll go first.” As you look through the study material, Sans eyes all the food laid around you, deciding his next instrument of torture after your turn.

Once you finally find what you are looking for, you turn fully towards him and hold the book within your grasp as you read from it.

“What are the three domains of life?”

“the fuck? i’m not even made of whatever the shit you humans classify as living organisms! not fair!”

“Ah ah ah, bone boy~ Doesn’t mean you can get away from answering. Now spill.”

Sans rolls his eyelight in amusement. He way out of orbit when it came biology. He can at most define the skeletal system and all in 206 compartments confidently. But at the molecular level of his entire magical being was just not what the smartest of ‘scientists’ call scientific.

“all i know is prokaryotic, which is bacteria. the other two i have no clue.” He grumbles out, already not enjoying this stupid study method.

“Well you are correct on that one you do know. The other two are archaea, which is also prokaryotic, and eukarya, which is eukaryotic. Now,” you pull out the condiment that has been in your lap since you first thought of this. “Drink up.”

Sans looks down at the mustard bottle in your hand, eye lights expanding in what you would’ve called ‘pure bliss’. If you knew better, you would’ve said that he loves the tangy condiment. But that can’t be right, right?

“heh heh heh, alright. deals a deal.” Sans was trying so hard to fight the absolute wired energy that was buzzing inside of his SOUL when he first laid eyes on that lovely shade of yellow he grew to love. He could say that he was purposely answering your question wrong, which he was, since he noticed you grab for the mustard bottle. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had a dollop of that spicy delicacy hit his ecto-tongue.

So when you watched him open the cap of the newly bought condiment and see him squeeze the _entire_ bottle empty right onto his red, gooey lookin’ tongue, you had no time to even question how he had a tongue. You were expecting one small swig…

… And then your disgust and bitterness came in.

“What. The. FUCK!!! You like that shit!!! And you didn’t even tell me!!!”

You were only answered by the raucous laughter that vibrated through your dorm. You might be receiving a complaint the next day but that didn’t matter. What _did_ matter was how you felt cheated and disappointed.

“You know, this was supposed to be a _punishment,_ not a treat you conniving little-“

“HAHAH! i-i’m sorry. i- heh- couldn’t _mustard_ up the courage to tell you.”

That was enough to make you forget your anger and laugh along with him, earning several knocks on your dorm walls.

It continued like that throughout the night. The two of you shutting each other up as you giggle and quizzing each other and punishing each other made you feel like you were really getting somewhere with him. Pass that hard exterior of his and getting to see a nice side of him.

You had been concocting weird concoctions of various snacks, mushing them together for his next punishment when he answered wrong. It was brown and had an acrid smell. You know for sure he won’t be able to consume this gleefully.

So when you fed it to him like he was a baby on a high chair, making ‘goo goo’ noises and blowing raspberries as if it were a plane. Before he could snarl at you and swat at you, you shoved it into his maw.

Expecting disgust and at least a little gag, you were once again disappointed. He took it all in stride, chewing slowly to even prove that he was not disgusted in the _slightest_. And as he saw your face twist into repulsion, he laughed once more, his serrated jaw parting and revealing an empty, black void behin.

Right where his weird, gooey tongue should be.

“Hey hey wait minute, hold on- where’s your tongue?” This got him to shut up, leaving him only in chuckles.

“heh he uh, what tongue?”

“Your tongue!! You had one earlier, and now you don’t! Did you _cheat_ Sans?”

“hey hey,” magical sweat began to procure on the side of his skull. “now i don’t need to have a nose to smell to know that shit _rank._ i know i wouldn’t be able to _stomach_ it. it would just go right through me.” The asshole winked at you, knowing he was getting his way out of this easy.

And he did. You were left rolling across the floor laughing at these shitty puns. And you were loving every minute of it.

And so every study night that you had with Sans carried on the tradition of quizzing each other and coming up with some sort of torture device. And every night you and Sans share laughs and anger towards your cursed class.

And forgetting the Doomsday date.

-

So now the two of you are once again in your shared dorm, though these circumstances are different. There are no quips being shared. No laughter waking the neighbors. Just the sounds of your crying and his groans echoing through the dimly lit room. And the evidence of your procrastination amongst you.

It was after a while of silence that Sans decided to break the tension in atmosphere.

“i’m gonna call alphys.”

“You are _not_ calling Alphys.” You shot up from your spot on the ground and gave him a withering look. ”It’s too late to call her!”

“ya think she even sleeps at this hour? alph can help us get this shit done. all im gonna ask is what we should write our paper about and that’s it.” Sans scoffed at you, pulling out his phone and searching through his contacts.

You and Alphys have met each other since freshmen year. The two of you had met during orientation and had a class together. It was then you learned you had a lot more in common than just your majors. The two of you both liked talking about the history behind your sciences and personal interests in anime. You guys can switch topics in a conversation like a light switch. It all stopped one day, however. You don’t stay in contact as much you would’ve, as your schedule different from her nightly classes.

So when Sans puts Alphys on speaker, you bellow out the loudest greeting you possibly ever done.

“HIIIIII ALPHYS! ALPHYS ALPHYS HIIIIIIII!”

You hear shuffling on the other side of the phone in what you can tell in exasperation. Without a doubt you know you startled her, bringing her out of her tired stupor and releasing a high-pitched scream that cut out the audio.

“H-hello y/n! I-I was not expecting you to answer. E-especially since Sans was the one to c-call me. Um uh is Sans there? I-is everything alright?”

While you were busy laughing your ass off, Sans was there to answer her.

“yea yea im ‘ere.”

“Uh is she d-drunk?”

“nah just stupid. look alph we got a question.”

“About what S-sans? Is this about y/n again? I t-told you most about her interests and-“

“NOT _that_ alphys!” Sans hurriedly whispers, right before you stop your tired, wheezing laugh.

“O-oh. W-well what is it that you want? It’s q-quite late and I would like to go to bed.”

“Hehe, sorry about that Alph. We were wondering if you could help us in giving us an idea for this essay.”

“W-what’s it about?”

“it’s about biology ‘n shit. anything in the field related is fine but we don’t know what to choose from.”

Now that you were speaking her language, all of her nervous ticks and tone melt away as she began a long tangent of the various biological fields she’s explored and gives you ideas on what you could possibly write about. When she gets like this, you like to point out how her cool looking spiraled-glasses do the ‘anime glass glint’ thing.

So when everything was all said and done, the two of you were able to get a general idea of what to write about thanks to Alph. And with the hardest step done, you decided to call it a night and as celebration, you two should throw a sleepover. And you also have done most of the sleepover part where you eat snack and goof around, so all that was left now was the sleep part. Man you were really getting things done today!

After cleaning up your pigsty and using chipless pillows and blankets, you were on the floor and Sans on the couch. He called dibs, stating that he’s all ‘bone’, that the floor was bad for his spine, yada yada yada. Whatever, your body served you all the cushion you ever needed.

So there you guys were, in the dark with the morning sun rising and nearing up the horizon, staring blankly at the ceiling waiting for sleep to befall on you. You knew Sans was awake cause the room was illuminated under a dull red glow.

You don’t know if it was the 5am brain thinking or what, but the glow of Sans’ eye lights made you appreciate him more than you thought you ever will. Your beginning with him was not on the best of terms, and he wasn’t normally who you’d hangout with. And yet, here he was sleeping on your IKEA couch and drinking your mustard and making you laugh. It was enough to make you giggle when you remembered what happened.

“what?” Sans sleepily drawled, putting an arm behind his head.

“Hehehe, so what was it that Alphys brought up?” Your eyes were still up at the ceiling and you can see his eye lights wade out, plunging the both of you in darkness.

“u-uh i don’t recall. too tired to remember.”

“Really? I was sure it had something to deal with _something_ about me. Something about,” you paused for dramatic effect, wiggling your eyebrows even though he couldn’t see it. ” My interests~”

You hear shuffling on the sofa and twist your body to lay on your side as you look up at Sans. His head was turned in your direction and his eye lights were back and brighter than ever, analyzing your features as they were illuminated.

“did you hear everything?”

“Mm, not all of it. Was too busy laughing my ass off but, what was it about? Have you talked to Alphys about me?”

Sans was quiet for a moment. You couldn’t tell if he wanted to say something, hard to tell if his jaw was moving in the dark. Whatever he was thinking, he seemed to think better of it.

“’s nothin’. ima go to bed.” Sans turned his gaze back to the ceiling and closed his sockets. You were given the opportunity to stare in amazement at his skeletal form, able to ogle at him with his guard down. You watched his chest move up and down, breathing even without a pair of lungs, able to speak without ever moving his jaw, _blink_ his sockets without having any eyelids. You were captivated by him just existing. And if that wasn’t enough, he had so much more to give.

Had jokes to tell, had the capacity to care about others, and had learn to be better just from the few weeks you’ve known him. You didn’t realize it until now, but you swore you could feel your heart flutter when you heard his conversation between Alph. You don’t even know why, but it filled you with a familiar warmth you hadn’t felt in a while.

The thought of Sans asking more about made you feel _warm_.

“Hey, Sans?”

“mm.”

“Goodnight bone boy.”

_And thank you._

[twitter](https://twitter.com/yr40899532) [tumblr](https://yr40899532.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fic that i wrote at 6am and cleaned up a few days after!
> 
> if you wanna see more art, check out my twitter ❤️


End file.
